I'M WITH YOU: SASUSAKU
by Djsakura
Summary: SASUSAKU songfic...It's a damn cold night/ Tryin' to figure out this life/ Won't you take me by the hand?/ Take me somewhere new/ I don't know who you are/ But I'm, I'm with you, yea/ I'm with you, yea...Sasuke and Sakura...


I'M WITH YOU: SASUSAKU

Hayloo! I'm back! I decided to use this song for the meantime. HAHA! I just looooooove this song so much! FINALLY! I CAN USE IT! –creepy smile- I will nevur evur, evur let guuuuuuuuuu… WHO AMONG YOU HAVE WATCHED BOBBY LEE?!? MAN HE'S A RIOT! But sometimes I do… Hey everybody its Fred! We're on the bridge Charlie! HEY! There's my kidney! Yea… You can tell I've been watching videos on youtube for the past few days…: P–lol-. I'm so far obsessed with Fred, Bobby Lee, Charlie the Unicorn, and Moymoy Palaboy (PINOYS RULE! :P no offense :P). Mainly I blame youtube from preventing me to update. But its only been like a week right? Anyway thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to all of you, my e-mail is now flooded with 54 messages. AND I DIDN"T DELETE ANY OF THEM!!! You don't know how happy I felt when I saw my e-mail bursting with those! Once again listen to the song "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne while reading this fic. Thank you and enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!!!

Black was poured over the sky. The stars shone brightly against the dark background. That was up above. Down below, a girl of 18 was walking along the bridge over the lake in Konoha. The chilly winds blew against her, sending shivers upon her spine. She stopped to retrieve a jacket from her bag. As she stopped, she stared at her reflection at the lake. She didn't admit it but she was beautiful. She had porcelain skin that went along with her silky pink hair and emerald green eyes. She had grown taller, slender, and stronger. She was also an amazing kunoichi.

She ran her fingers through her smooth hair as she felt something wet drop on her nose. She looked up to feel another drop of rain fall on her face. The procession continued as the rain began to fall harder and faster. She started running for shelter. She came across a house but her feet just kept on running. Something told her not to stop there. She came across many houses but she never stopped at any of them. She just let her feet take her wherever they meant her to go.

Fifteenth house, sixteenth house, seventeenth… Heck who was counting? She was just running until she curved into a corner and her feet stopped there. She looked at her surroundings. There was no shelter. Just trees, more trees, even more trees, and oh no, a park bench.

She wanted to turn back and run away from the place that caused her many bad memories. But instead of turning away, she felt herself going towards it. Closer and closer very slowly she approached it and immediately plopped down on it. She ran her fingers across the cold hard stone where she had been laid six years ago. Memories started passing through her head until she heard the words that pained her most, "Thank you".

She crouched down on the ground feeling her tears fall where they had fallen years ago as they blended with the rain drops pouring over her. She trembled slightly and clenched her fists. Then she shouted "SASUKE!!!" Despite her strong façade, Sakura Haruno was suffering from heartache, heartache from the lone man who had left her on the park bench. Yes, the very same bench behind her. Her heart was broken by none other than, Sasuke Uchiha. But she knew it would be fixed, mended, repaired by the same man who broke it.

She knew it was foolish to lay your dreams upon someone who was long gone but despite the distance, she felt that one day, he would come back for her. Embracing her with loving arms, and showing eyes that cared for her. Dumb fantasy right? It was your typical everyday childish dream, but no matter what anyone told her, she still persisted that one day she would find him outside her door, coming back to her as though the period of time apart didn't matter anymore…

_I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound…_

The cold winds harshly whipped across her as though pettishly scolding her about her childish heart. But she remained still. She went against the flow of the winds and rain. She knelt there waiting. Waiting for someone worthy enough to trust to save her from the agony her heart was witnessing. Why did she force herself to stay here? Then she screamed his name again…"SASUKE!!!" …__

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Hmm hmm hmm…

-

-

-

_By the gates of Konoha…_

"We're here… Teme…"

"Hn…"

Two men entered the border of Konoha as they both limped. One was blonde and had a toothy grin. His blue eyes shining with success. The other was stoic and silent with jet black hair and dark obsidian eyes. His name was Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha (James Bond-ish, no?)

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed a dark haired girl with pupiless lavender eyes. Hinata ran towards him and kept him in a deep embrace. Naruto smiled at the dark haired beauty and said "Don't worry, Hinata- chan. I'm just fine."

Sasuke watched this exchange with interest. He noticed how tight she held him, and how protective Naruto embraced her as they both stood like that with rain pouring down on their faces. Dramatic effect right? But, despite the overall cliché drama, Sasuke felt a pang in his heart. He watched them as their moments grew on and on. Was that how it was to be loved? He looked away feeling awkward in a situation like that.

Soon, they both let go realizing Sasuke was still there. They blushed a crimson red(if that was even possible) and looked away, embarrassed from their little reverie-ish hug. Then they heard someone scream Sasuke's name…

_  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone…_

They stood there in amazement, wondering who screamed. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked off with Hinata towards the Hokage tower. He turned his back and asked Sasuke:

"Teme, are you gonna go with us?

Sasuke looked at him indifferently and said "Hn…"

Naruto chuckled "I take that as a no. See you tomorrow. We're going to meet up with Kakashi-sensei, Sai, and Sakura tomorrow. You better not run off again." And with that, he left with Hinata towards the Hokage tower.

Sasuke stood there. The rain was still pouring down hard. Sakura… At the mention of her name, his heart felt lighter. It had a sensation or something of warmth. What was this? Damn he wasn't supposed to be feeling this. It was then he heard someone scream his name again, a little louder yet familiar. It was a female's voice, and it was familiar, oddly familiar. Then his head snapped in realization. It wasn't any other female's voice. It was the voice of Sakura Haruno. He instantly fled, feeling her chakra nearing, coming closer…

_  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yea yea…_

-

-

-

Sakura groaned as the rain started growing colder. She felt her mind going insane. She was going mental. Hell, she was going to snap any minute…__

Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah…

Sasuke heard a groan not to far away. He turned to the corner and found himself in a tree filled place with, oh crud, a park bench. And just in front of that bench lay a figure, crouched down. It stood out against the dark, an angel by its own nature, not if it was crying and screaming and groaning. He neared her… __

It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

He touched her hand. It was warm. Alarmed, she instantly looked up. His heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. She looked up at him momentarily confused then she suddenly snapped into realization. "Sasuke?" He nodded his head as he stared at her longer, feeling mesmerized as the moment drew on longer…__

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea…

Then, as if it happened in a millisecond, Sakura pulled him into a tight embrace. His eyes widened in shock as his heart started beating ten times faster than before as he felt her warmth. Then, involuntarily, he wrapped his arms around her protectively as Naruto did with Hinata. How long he held her like that, he didn't know. They stayed like that for minutes, Sakura crying on his shirt, he on the other hand fanning his breath on her face. Then he softly repeated Naruto's words, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm fine." Then she replied. "I know, I'm with you."

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you…_

And that's the end of it all. And I feel as though the ending's lamedy lamedy lame! Not how I expected it to end. I'm sorta in the mood to type Aruka Onaru (people screaming yay). Anyway no flames and EAT YOUR VEGGIES!!! Veggie… I love veggie… veggie good…


End file.
